1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technical field of an OCB (Optically Compensated Bend) mode liquid crystal device which is suitable for display of various information images, for example and an electronic apparatus having the liquid crystal device such as a portable information terminal.
2. Related Art
As such a type of liquid crystal devices, an OCB-mode liquid crystal device is proposed in which at least one of a pixel electrode and a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) element is disposed in a non-display portion located at the outer circumference of a display pixel portion. In the liquid crystal device, there is proposed a technique of applying a predetermined electric potential to a pixel electrode disposed in the non-display portion so that an alignment state of the liquid crystal molecules is suppressed from transition reversely from a bend alignment state to a splay alignment state (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-311456).
However, according to the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-311456, there is a problem that unless the pixel electrode and the TFT element are disposed in the non-display portion, it is difficult to sufficiently suppress occurrence of reverse transition.